


Is Glas Iad na Cnoic i Bhfad Uainn (The Far Away Hills Are Green)

by ButterflyGhost



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, Homesickness, Irish Language, M/M, Pining, as Gaeilge, choose your own ray - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/pseuds/ButterflyGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In honour of the awesomness of the Irish referendum on equal marriage rights, I'm going to keep posting the occasional slashy story as Gaeilge. </p><p>Translation in end notes.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Is Glas Iad na Cnoic i Bhfad Uainn (The Far Away Hills Are Green)

**Author's Note:**

> In honour of the awesomness of the Irish referendum on equal marriage rights, I'm going to keep posting the occasional slashy story as Gaeilge. 
> 
> Translation in end notes.

Nuair a bhí mé ina bhuachaill a dúirt mo sheanmháthair: "Is glas iad na cnoc i bhfad uainn."

 

Bhí sé blianta fada ó shin, agus ní raibh mé ach buachaill. Níl a fhios buachaillí rud ar bith. Ar ndóigh, shíl mé go raibh a fhios agam gach rud. Agus bhí a fhios agam rud ar bith.

 

Nuair a bhí mé i Chicago, theastaigh uaim dul abhaile; bhí mé tinn i mo chroí. Anois go bhfuil mé i gCeanada....

 

Níl sé anseo, agus tá mé folamh. Is é mo teallach agus mo chroí....

 

Agus tá mé fuar. Tá mise liom féin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> When I was a boy my grandmother told me; 'the far away hills are green.'
> 
> It was years ago, and I was only a boy. Boys know nothing. Of course, I thought I knew everything. And I knew nothing at all.
> 
> When I was in Chicago, I wished that I was home; I was sick at heart. [homesick] Now I am in Canada....
> 
> He is not here, and I am empty. He is my home [hearth fire] and my heart.... 
> 
> And I am cold. I am alone.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> [wow - this sounds so emo in English! Sorry, Fraser is not, in fact, a teenage girl pining over Justin Bieber.]


End file.
